Romeo and Cinderella
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: Takumi is Romeo but his Juliet ran away from him. Misaki is Cinderella but her Prince Charming was player and a cheat. What will happen when these two fairytales collide? What will happen when they meet each other? What will their Love Story be? How will it end?


**Ok, so i'll admit it. I don't own the name. Do you know Rin and Len? Yea, I stole their title. I'm sorry! I was listening to the song and the story plot just came to me. I'll start off with a quick Prologue and we'll just get started on the story. Thank you! All of you who are reading this now for clicking on this story. Really thankful here.**

**enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Cinderella's Story  
><em>"Stolen Slipper"<em>**

"Misaki!" The man called. Misaki spun around on her heels and looked joyously at the man who called her.

"What can I do for you, Master?"

"Take a seat." He gestures at the chair behind her. Misaki sits "I'd like to talk to you."

"you're letting me go?" Misaki teased his serious tone.

"You crazy? That's the last thing I'd ever want to do." He chuckled, but there was something a little off in his voice.

Misaki laughed a bit, nervous about what he wanted to talk to her about.

"The world is a mess out there!" He scratches his head, cursing a bit under his breath.

"It is. But I'm guessing you're talking about your company" She sighs "Everything OK?"

"No. My lazy ass workers are horrible!"

"Careful." Misaki warned "Don't let them catch you say that. They may as well quit their job when you really need them...just as revenge."

He snorted loudly, "Quitting? Impossible. There's 2 ways to lose your job."

Misaki groaned, "Not this again."

"#1, you quit...which, of course, in my company that's impossible!"

Misaki rolls her eyes.

"and #2, I fire you...which of course, that's the only choice you get. So if you are to quit, I'll fire you before you could say 'I quit'."

Misaki laughed, "As expected of you."

The guy shot Misaki a smirk as the two of them teased and laughed with each other for a couple of minutes. After that, the guy finally interrupted their conversation.

"Misaki, I need to tell you something."

"Oh...right." Misaki sighs, feeling nervous to the core. Anxious that it made her head hurt.

"Honestly? I've been meaning to say these words to only 1 special person _once _in my life."

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, horrified as the guy crouched down beside her on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He murmured gently, but enough for Misaki to hear.

Misaki could litterally feel her tears coming "I- well...um...this is so unexpected!"

"I know...it's still so soon. I mean, we've met 2 years ago and we just started dating last year and I'm already feeling strongly for you!"

"I-"

"You don't have to answer me now if you're unsure. Because this isn't my offical proposal. Next week, I'll come back and put a real diamond ring on that finger of yours...right now, I only have this-"

The guy took out a flower and his twisted it so that it turned into a small ring. Misaki laughed as he puts the ring on her ring finger. Misaki smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting then." Misaki's tears were litterally drowning her face now. She has never felt so happy in her entire life!

He took her away from her horrid life and turned it into a fairytale. She felt like _Cinderella._ In one week, this blond was going to come back for her.

He was going to propose again, put a ring on her, carry her under the church bells, kiss her, take her on a honeymoon and live happily ever after...

_But he didn't._

A year passes and Misaki still wasn't married and she hasn't seen the guy at all! At first, Misaki thought that he had to deal with his family first, but as time went by she begun to lose hope.

One day, while she was going to run errands for her mother, she saw him. She saw _them._

She saw the man she loved so dearly kissing and loving another women. She didn't say anything. She just stood there and watched them. Watched the guy hug a little boy when he ran into him. Watched as they all laughed together in harmony.

Misaki blinked away her tears as best as she could. She was heart-brokened.

_She_ was supposed to be Cinderella.

_She _was supposed to get her happy ending.

_She _was supposed to be married with her prince charming.

_She _was supposed to be the lucky lady who married him and beared a child.

_She_ was supposed to get that ring.

Misaki was sure that she had found her prince charming. But wasn't a prince at all. He was a cheat. A player. A fool. He wasn't her prince because he gave the magic slipper to someone else. And the girl became the Cinderella she always wanted to be.

The slipper was stolen along with her hope for love ever again.

Misaki ran away, dropping her flower ring behind her. She cried and cried. Her real prince charming will find that ring and return it to her.

Just like Cinderella, her lost item will be returned to her and she's happy. But not this one. She was done with love.

A crushed Fairytale.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Romeo's Story<br>_"Juliet Ran Away"_  
><span>**

"Just where do you think you're going?" Gerald crossed his arms aginst his chest. He stared at his half brother who was just about to leave on his day off.

"None of your buisness." Takumi says as he continues walking towards the door.

"Not so fast." Gerald stops Takumi by placing a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back so that Takumi was facing Gerald. "You're not going to her house again are you?"

"No." Takumi lied, not trying. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Grandfather will never allow you anywhere near her and her family. She's so _poor._" He scoffed "You have horrible taste in girls."

"She's different." Takumi argued.

"Different from us, that's for sure. You can't be with her!" Gerald complains "GRandfather will disown you."

"Then so be it." Takumi waves his hand "As long as I'll be with her, I'm happy."

"Heroic speech" Gerald rolls his eyes, "What are you? Romeo?"

"Leave me alone." Takumi shakes off Gerald'd hand and walks towards the door. Before Takumi could even get to be a foot away, Cedric jumps between Takumi and the door, blocking his way.

"Come on!" Takumi glares at Gerald "Seriously?!"

"Relax. I'll let you go see her." Gerald assures "But don't get too pissed off when you do see her."

Takumi turns and brushes past Cedric who had moved aside for Takumi to go. Takumi couldn't understand what Gerald had meant when he warned Takumi not to be too started to get ideas but he quickly shook the idea's off in horror.

_He's just trying to scare me. _Takumi thought.

He hurried off out of his mansion and into the daylight. Today was his day off work. He's usually very busy, but today, not much work came to him so he took a day off and allowed his secartary off too.

His secartary was his Juliet. This is going to be the first time in so long since he had talked to her for real. He had feelings for her, and he's sure that she did too.

Running around in the daylight towards her home, he pushed himself through the crowd.

He stoped running then. He spotted her. Holding a baby in her arms and a man standing next to her, wrapping his arms on her.

Feeling an ache in his heart, he stared at them. Not sure why he wasn't going after her to ask her why she was married to another man without telling him anything. Takumi fisted his hands. He wanted to scream.

But he couldn't.

The girl looked up to see Takumi standing there. Her eyes widened. "Takumi!" She exclaimed in shock.

Takumi walked forward and brushed past her and the guy who had blond hair just like Takumi. Takumi glared at him and then at the girl. "You're fired. Stay away from the office."

He walked away, ignoring the angry screams from the girl.

He lost her. If he was Romeo then his Juliet ran away from him and into another man's arms.

He was heart brokened. He now understood what Gerald had meant. Takumi stoped walking and looked down to see a circular flower made into a ring.

Takumi picked it up. He looked at it curiously and felt the need to it, so he placed it lightly in his pocket.

Feeling strong, he walked away calmly. Why was love so difficult for him?

What had he done that made her run away? He did everything for her. He risked everything for her- even his own family!

Maybe she was the wrong Juliet. Maybe they were never meant to be.

But why did she leave her in the first place? As calm as he looked, he wasn't. He wasted to die from agony. Is that a real sickness? Maybe not.

Juliet didn't die on him...she ran away. Leaving him bleeding and in pain.

As much as he thought it was impossible, someone might just come and stitch his heart back again.

That will be his new Juliet. New love. But who will?

Who will love this pathetic fool? 

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue! Sorry if it's too long. I needed to tell both sides. Romeo's and Cinderella's! I hoped you guys liked this story so far. If you're wondering, it is in the modern day. Takumi is a CEO. Misaki is a maid but 2 years later she quit...whoopsie. Gave spoilers, HEHE. <strong>

**Review, Fav, follow and whatever you need to do. Fav and REview for Chapter 1 soon! **

**Thanks again for reading this story! I LOVE U ALL**

**~WhiteAnegl83**


End file.
